Setsuna's Story
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Many random things are happening to Setsuna. Asuna is planning something. Tsukuyomi and Chamo stir up some trouble with a magical patch. An old friend of Setsuna visits, memory lost, Konoka gets a new guard... KonoSetsu, SetsuYomi, and SetsuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Ani-kun here, sorry for such a simplistic title, it's my first fanfic, so hope I did good and that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

Setsuna's Story

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she sat down on her bed. Her training was a bit harsh that day because Asuna kept distracting her and getting on her case about her feelings for Konoka, which Setsuna kept denying. Also Evangeline, who was in a bad mood because of Negi stealing all of her tea, because Chamo sold all of Negi's tea to buy a magical patch which of course no one paid attention to because then the plot later would vanish, had done a good job letting out all her anger on Setsuna.

The door opened and Setsuna looked up to see Mana walk inside. Setsuna saw Mana slightly glance at her before walking silently into the bathroom. Setsuna knew they both weren't the types to talk much, but she had a feeling something was going on. She shrugged to herself and slipped under her covers.

"Alright, please settle down everyone!" Negi said, "Asuna-san?"

"Wha's going on?" Asuna mumbled, lifting her head off her desk.

"How dare you sleep before class starts? I let it go last time, but not today!" Ayaka shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, idiot pedophile!"

"How dare you, you're the stupid one!"

"Now, now girls, please calm down!" Negi pleaded.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Asuna shouted, grabbing Negi by the collar.

"Let go of him, you filthy, deranged monkey!" Ayaka screamed, pulling Negi out of Asuna's grip.

As they continued their morning routine, a certain side ponytailed girl sat in deep thought.

_There's definitely something going on here, Mana seems different and I'm feeling more and more uneasy around Konoka… what's this feeling…?_

* * *

"YO! SETSUNA!"

Setsuna turned around as a red blur ran into her and knocked her down.

"What's wrong, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Geez, Setsuna! Stop lying to yourself and admit it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"About Konoka, stop lying and admit to yourself your true feelings!"

"What true feelings? I don't know what you're talking about." Setsuna said hastily as she stood up.

"I have no choice then!" Asuna roared as she jumped toward Setsuna. Setsuna easily dodged and sighed as she barely caught Asuna before she crashed into the ground.

"That was close, Asuna-san, please stop doing such dangerous things."

"Secchan!"

"Ojou-sama? What? How'd you get into my arms? I'm sure Asuna-san was just…" Setsuna's face grew red as she let Konoka down.

"I'm so sorry, Ojou-sama, I need to be going now!" Setsuna blurted out as she slowly backed away.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, Secchan?"

"N-n-nothing, it's nothing! I-it's just… I'm going now!" Setsuna stuttered before she dashed away, leaving Konoka confused. In the shadows, a red headed sailor moon rip-off stood.

"Geez, Setsuna, not again…"

* * *

Setsuna was walking around the campus on duty. She couldn't stop thinking about Konoka.

"_Setsuna-san, Setsuna-san, can you hear me?"_

Setsuna took out her pactio card, "_Negi-sensei?"_

"_Setsuna-san, please come help, intruders have come!"_

"_Oh, alright Negi-sensei, I'll some right away!"_

Setsuna sighed, "I must stop getting distracted during patrol, or more intruders will come in."

Suddenly there was an explosion and a scream.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna ran around to the front of the school.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna observed the scene. Konoka was kneeling next to an injured Asuna with Negi fending off against Fate. Negi seemed to be at his limit.

Setsuna ran to Konoka and Asuna.

"Ojou-sama, what happened here!"

"Asuna stepped on a magical landmine!"

"Wah? Landmine, then how'd she-?"

"Secchan, watch out!"

Setsuna turned and dodged as a sword was about to slice her arm.

"Hello Sempai~!"

* * *

**Me: It was short, but I'm gonna continue.**

**Fuyu: Hey, what are you doing, An-chan?**

**Me: Don't call me that.**

**Yuki: She's writing a 'fan fiction.'**

**Fuyu: Oh-ho, you probably sucked.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyways, reviews are welcome, tell me if you like it or not. Ani-kun out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I know it's early, but I finished it, so I might as well… yeah… anyway. Thanks to NegimaFan1513 for reviewing so early, so yeah… hope you like this!**

**Fuyu: Hey-**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan.**

* * *

Setsuna's Story

* * *

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna unsheathed her sword. Demons suddenly popped out of nowhere and came running towards her.

"Prepare to die, half demon!" they all yelled.

"What's going on!" Setsuna let out a small yelp as they all tackled her down.

"Setsuna!" Setsuna looked up to see Mana, Kaede, Kotarou, and Ku Fei.

"Mana…" Setsuna sighed, "it took you long enough."

"You're such a kidder, hurry up and save Ojou-sama, also you are going to owe me for this, I'll kill you later." Mana said, as she and the others kicked the demons off Setsuna.

"Save Ojou-sama? What do you…?" Setsuna stood and saw Asuna lying on the ground alone, Konoka and Tsukuyomi were gone.

"What, where'd they go?" Setsuna stood up and looked at Mana questionably.

"Stop talking and go!" Mana pointed a gun at Setsuna.

"Alright, ok, ok!" Setsuna picked up Yuunagi, which she had dropped when she was tackled by the demons, and quickly ran into the forest. After a few minutes of running, she found herself at Evangeline's.

"Why did I come here?" Setsuna asked herself. She looked around, "now what?"

She walked back and was about to shout at Mana when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Sempai! I knew you'd find me! You just worry too much about me, don't you?"

Setsuna slowly turned and evaded an attack from Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi, give Ojou-sama back!" Setsuna scowled.

"What do you mean, Sempai? I saw the little princess run towards the dorms, so I followed her, you came to make sure I wasn't jumped, right?" Tsukuyomi said innocently.

"Well then, I'll need to be going," Setsuna started walking towards the dorms.

"Wait Sempai!"

Setsuna turned around and blocked another attack from Tsukuyomi.

"Stop attacking me!" Setsuna said irritably as she pointed Yuunagi at Tsukuyomi.

"Oh come on, Sempai, I don't want to fight," Tsukuyomi pouted.

"What do you mean? You were the one to attack me!"

"Don't blame me! I only wanted to have some fun and you never pay attention to me! You big meanie, Sempai!" Tsukuyomi bawled as she rolled around on the ground. Everyone stopped fighting each other and watched as Tsukuyomi threw a fit on the ground at Setsuna's feet.

"Shut up!" They all turned to see Asuna run and jump onto Tsukuyomi, choking her, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Asuna-san!" Negi shouted happily. Then everyone suddenly started fighting again. Setsuna sweat dropped as she watched Asuna throw Tsukuyomi into the air towards Fate.

"Now go, hero! To the final scene!" Asuna said over-dramatically, she gave Setsuna a thumbs up.

"Um… ok…?" Setsuna took the chance and ran into the dorms.

_Things seem a little weird today…_

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ojou-sama, there you are! Are you ok?"

Konoka looked at her weirdly, "yeah, why? Is there something going on?"

"What do you mean, how about the fight outside, and Fate, and Tsukuyomi, and the demons and Asuna stepping on the magical landmine, yet being totally fine, oh wait, her magic cancel, I forgot, anyway, um… what was I gonna say…?" Setsuna stood staring at Konoka with a confused face.

Konoka stared back.

"Um, I don't remember Fate being here or whatever you just said…" Konoka said, also confused.

"Huh, but you…" Setsuna took Konoka's hand and led her outside… to see that everything was gone.

"Where did you say they were?" Konoka asked. Setsuna just stood, silent and dumbfounded.

"Are you feeling ok, Secchan? Come on, let's go," Konoka said as she dragged the still dumbfounded swordswoman to her dorm.

"Here Secchan, lay down on my bed," Konoka said, pushing her towards it.

Setsuna suddenly snapped back to reality and blushed, "Uh no, I'm fine, Ojou-sama!"

"Geez, it's Kono-chan!" Konoka glowered as she shook Setsuna's arm.

"Ah, sorry K-Kono…chan…" Setsuna smiled nervously as she slowly walked to the door, "well, I should be going…"

"SEMPAI!"

The wall behind Konoka suddenly burst and in jumped Tsukuyomi and the demons followed by Asuna who accidently knocked down Konoka.

"O-Ojou-sama! Tsukuyomi! Stop right there!" Setsuna growled angrily.

"Geez, Sempai, why are you so mad, did I do something wrong?"

"Tsukuyomi, stop with the act," Setsuna said.

Tsukuyomi grinned evilly, "fine Sempai, if you're so willing to fight…"

"Asuna-san, please take care of Ojou-sama for me!"

"Huh, but Setsuna, then it won't go according to plan…" Asuna stopped herself and sighed, "time for plan B! Konoka, follow me!"

* * *

Setsuna dodged as Tsukuyomi swung at her.

"Sempai, come on, attack me!"

"Tsk," Setsuna clenched her teeth as Yuunagi was knocked out of her hand.

"What's the matter, Sempai? You seem to have something on her mind…" Tsukuyomi chuckled sinisterly, "Sempai… won't you fight back? Or…"

Tsukuyomi cornered her, "it's over, Sempai!"

"Not yet!" Setsuna kicked Tsukuyomi in the shin and stole her sword. She pushed Tsukuyomi to the ground, holding the sword threateningly.

"Uh… um… Sempai? I was just kidding…" Tsukuyomi laughed awkwardly.

Suddenly Setsuna's face brightened, "ah, Tsukuyomi, I've got to go!"

Setsuna started running and she threw Tsukuyomi's sword out the window.

"Ah… wait Sempai… you were supposed to kill me… then…"

Setsuna looked back and smiled, "Why would I do that? It's not that I hate you."

She then dashed away leaving yet another very, _very_ confused person.

* * *

After a minute of running blindly and entering into dorm rooms without warning and being tackled by a wild mutant squirrel pork chop, Setsuna realized that of course Konoka would be in her dorm room… right? Setsuna clutched her injured arm and walked there. She opened the door and then started wondering why every room was unlocked…

"Secchan! Secchan! Secchan! You're ok!" Konoka said excitedly, glomping her.

"Aah, Ojou-sama," Setsuna blushed, "um… I'm just dropping by…"

"Oh, you're injured! Let me heal you!" Konoka said, "Pi piru piru pi piru pi!"

Setsuna sweat dropped, "Dokuro-chan…?"

"Yes, Sakura-kun?" Konoka asked sweetly.

"Um, never mind…"

"Alright, everything's ready!" Asuna said.

"Huh, what?" Setsuna asked.

"The pactio, of course!"

"Wait, pactio, what are you talking about, Asuna-san-" Setsuna looked down and noticed that she Konoka were sitting on a pactio circle.

"W-wait A-Asuna-san, this was y-your plan?" Setsuna stammered.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Asuna laughed, "plan? What plan?"

"Asuna-san," Setsuna growled.

"Now, now, go on and kiss the bride!" Asuna said nervously, nudging Setsuna forward. Setsuna glared at her and Asuna backed away.

"Secchan, come on, let's do it!" Konoka giggled.

"Ojou-sama, we mustn't-" Setsuna face went red.

"Ugh, just hurry up and do it, you coward!" Evangeline yelled, appearing out of nowhere and kicking Setsuna forward. Then, finally, her lips met Konoka's.

"PACTIO!" Setsuna heard Chamo shout.

Setsuna recoiled, her face as red as a tomato's. Two pactio cards shot out from the circle and landed in front of her.

"YAY! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE MARRIED! HAHA, JUST KIDDING!" Asuna shouted joyfully.

* * *

Asuna sat down next to Setsuna.

"So have you finally realized that you love Konoka?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I can't deny it, can I?" Setsuna sighed.

"Now all I have to do is wait till Konoka realizes her feelings, too…" Asuna whispered to herself.

"What was that, Asuna-san?"

"Nothing, haha…"

* * *

"What did you want, sir?" Setsuna asked.

"Well," Konoemon started, "Setsuna-kun, you are now responsible for keeping an eye on Tsukuyomi who we have captured…"

"Captured…" Setsuna stared at him, "And me… but, sir…"

"She doesn't agree to anything else, so I'm counting on you. She's waiting outside."

Setsuna sighed, "yes, sir…"

She bowed before walking out.

* * *

**Yuki: Oh, looks like Evangeline-san made an appearance.**

**Fuyu: Hey, wanna play hockey?**

**Yuki: No thanks.**

**Takeshi: Hey guys, Ani is coming.**

**Fuyu: Shoot! Let's go!**

**Me: Huh, where's Takeshi? Oh, um, hello, thanks for reading, please review if you liked it or not! Also, it's summer, so I'm probably gonna update fast because of boredom since there's nothing to do these days for me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I was busy watching anime, YouTube videos, and reading manga.**

**Fuyu: Didn't you finish this chapter a few weeks ago?**

**Me: Shh!**

**Disclaimer: Negima does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. (I do not own him either.)**

* * *

Setsuna's Story

* * *

"Sempai, give me back my sword!"

"No, Tsukuyomi, it's too dangerous."

"I promise I won't kill anyone!"

"I can't trust you."

Setsuna hid the sword in an iron box and used a spell on it to make sure it wouldn't be opened. Then she placed it in a drawer and locked it, making sure it was secure.

"Sempai…" Setsuna turned to see Tsukuyomi was fast asleep on the floor.

"Sleep talking?" she sighed as she laid a blanket on the sleeping psycho girl.

Tsukuyomi has been causing a lot of trouble since she came. Destroying a few sinks, setting a room on fire, drinking all of the water in the school cafeteria, and injuring people daily. When she listens to K-pop, she sets the volume so loud, the high school a few buildings away could hear it, and Setsuna is always getting complaints. Worst of all, she listens to an American song about a day of the week or something, and it annoys the heck out of everyone. Setsuna also doesn't get to see Konoka much, because Tsukuyomi keeps taking up all her time.

Knock knock knock.

"Yes, who is it?" Setsuna asked as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Secchan, it's me!"

"O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna flung open the door and blushed as she saw that Konoka was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Wh-wh-what, why, t-towel? N-naked… cl-clothes… wha-what happened, Ojou-shama!? Um, uh, um, uh, c-come in!"

Konoka giggled and skipped inside and Setsuna closed the door, "S-so, um, w-what happened, O-Ojou-sama?"

"Secchan, how many times have I told you to call me Kono-chan? Anyway, I was suddenly kicked out of the bath, and my clothes had disappeared. I tried to go back to my dorm, but it was locked and I lost my key. So I've come here!"

Setsuna sighed, "Asuna-san, why are you hiding in my bed? More like, how did I not notice before?"

There was a long pause as Konoka and Setsuna stared at the big bump under Setsuna's blanket.

"A-Asuna's not here!" the bump said.

Konoka removed the blanket, and Asuna flew up and hit her head on the ceiling. She landed face-first in front of Setsuna.

"Asuna-san, is this some plan of yours?" Setsuna asked.

"Wh-what, no! R-remember? I-um-was-um, sleeping in your bed last night, that was all! You invited me!" Asuna laughed nervously.

"But you were asleep in your own bed last night, Asuna," Konoka said.

"NO, DON'T LIE, YOU LIE! LIE, LIE, LIE!" Asuna yelled, thrashing around on the floor.

"Shut up, you little monkey!" Tsukuyomi pounced on Asuna and pinned her down, "this is payback!"

After a few minutes of a certain death battle, Setsuna and Konoka finally got Tsukuyomi and Asuna to calm down.

"Alright, fine, I came to help you guys get along!" Asuna said.

"Liar," Setsuna muttered.

"Konoka, Tsukuyomi! Imagine Setsuna doing the chicken dance, and waving her butt up in the air!" Asuna commanded. There was a silence as they all imagined the ridiculous image of that.

"LMAO, ROFL! OMFG! THAT IS SO HILARIOUS! LOL! AAH! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Tsukuyomi shouted, lying on the floor and dying of laughter.

Setsuna blushed ten shades of red, "Asuna-san! How dare you!?"

"Alright, Setsuna, your turn!" Asuna shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Setsuna said, saluting.

"Now, do the chicken dance while waving your butt in the air and wearing this school swimsuit!" Asuna ordered, taking out her camera.

"Yes, sir- Asuna-san, stop it!" Setsuna yelled in embarrassment as she grabbed the swimsuit and camera out of Asuna's hands.

"Haha, sorry, anyway, back to business!" Asuna said, taking out another camera from her bag, "now, stri-"

"What kind of business is that?" Setsuna asked as she swiped Asuna's camera and bag.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth! I came here because I wanted to tell you there are gonna be free donuts and coffee at the donut shop in town, and I want you guys to come with me because there's a crazy man there who wants to grope me!"

"That's all, then why are you trying to record me doing embarrassing things!?" Setsuna asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to mess with you," Asuna said as she sat down, "also I stole Konoka's clothes and key so she would come here."

"I'm not a real big fan of coffee," Tsukuyomi stated.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna let Ojou-sama go anywhere near a man who might grope her, so you can go alone, Asuna-san," Setsuna remarked.

"Oh, come on, Setsuna, please come protect me! Come! Come! Or at least help me get Negi to come!" Asuna pleaded, kneeling at Setsuna's feet, "look, he's right there!" she pointed at a sleeping Negi under Setsuna's bed.

"How did- oh never mind, fine, I'll have Mana watch Tsukuyomi, I'll go."

* * *

"So, Rat-san, what are you doing?" Tsukuyomi asked curiously as she leaned in to get a better look at what the little white rodent was holding.

"I'm an ermine, not a rat! And this is magical patch I bought by selling all of Aniki's tea!" Chamo replied.

"Hmm… what does it do?"

Chamo looked at Tsukuyomi mischievously, "well, you see…"

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Chamo said.

"Ok, but why is she helping us?" Tsukuyomi pointed at Mana.

"I have to look after you, and Setsuna didn't pay me back for last time, so this will do," Mana answered.

"Well, let's do this then-" Tsukuyomi turned to see Chamo had already snuck up behind Negi.

"Ah, wait, not him!" she dashed forward and tackled Chamo, who landed on Setsuna's lap.

"Chamo-san? And Tsukuyomi, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked as she picked up Chamo.

"Ah, sorry Sempai, we're going now!" Tsukuyomi took Chamo and ran out of the shop where Mana was already waiting.

"So, did you succeed?"

"Yes, I managed to get the patch onto Sempai!"

"You mean I did!" Chamo remarked, "now, we'll wait for results tomorrow!"

* * *

**Yuki: Eva-san didn't show up this chapter, huh?**

**Me: You seem interested in Evangeline-san, you have a crush on her or something?**

**Yuki: *blush* Of course not!**

**Takeshi: It seems like there's actually gonna be a plot.**

**Me: Well, of course, I'm going to have to lower down the randomness a little, anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Setsuna's Story

* * *

Setsuna awoke, early as ever, four o'clock, to check around the school barriers for intruders, and then take time to train a bit before heading to school. You know, the usual. Even though Tsukuyomi has moved into her life, she would never get out this early just to bother her. This was the most peaceful part of the day. But it was so silent, most of the time, she just spends worrying about... well, everything. When seven o'clock arrived, Setsuna headed for the academy, but she felt (especially) jumpy today. She felt fidgety every time she passed a student.

"Morning, Setsuna!" Setsuna turned swiftly as she heard the familiar voice of Asuna. As she was tackled, she felt something different then usual. Asuna looked up from Setsuna's chest, beaming, her eyes sparkling so brightly, Setsuna had to take a step back from the radiance.

"G-Good morning, Asuna-san, d-did something happen?" Setsuna asked her, "Where's Ojou-sama?"

"They finally released the fifth game of the Zombie Rider series," Asuna replied to her first question, too excited to pay attention to the second one, "and guess what?"

"Let me guess, you had Ojou-sama buy it for you," Setsuna remarked, crossing her arms.

Asuna moved her index finger back and forth, clicking her tongue, "Don't make it seem like I tortured her in a pit of dying ants, Setsuna. She _offered _to let me borrow some."

"Alright, she lent you money, but you better make sure you pay her back," Setsuna said, though that's what she always said. She never realized that though, "Oh, s-sorry, Asuna-san, I didn't mean to lecture you on that."

Asuna raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Anyways, we better get to school before the bell rings. But don't worry, if that little Negi tries to punish us for it, I'll punish _him_."

Asuna then grabbed Setsuna's hand, which for some reason, made the latter blush, and practically flew with her to the classroom. When they arrived at the door, Setsuna realized she had forgotten about Konoka, but whilst she was mentally panicking, it seems Asuna had already dragged her over to where Konoka was sitting in the classroom.

"Asuna, Secchan, you finally arrived," Konoka greeted them.

"Konoka, what the frak, you suddenly disappeared this morning, and it turns out you just decided to ditch me," Asuna whined, "How could you leave your best friend for school?"

"Oh, c'mon, Asuna, you know that education blablabla..." Setsuna came back to her senses just as Konoka started her long talk with Asuna. She was relieved, as she would never forgive herself if she left Konoka behind.

* * *

Through the whole school day, Setsuna felt something was terribly wrong, as in, everyone seemed to be odd... in a way. She couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't a bad, like the way Tsukuyomi snores, how she seems cute, but if you listen closely, you could hear her mutter horrifying things in her dreams that would make you too paranoid to sleep. But none of this felt pleasing at all. She decided to discuss this with her trustworthy friend, Asuna, or rather, a somewhat loyal friend who was the one around at the time.

"Hmm, so I see," Asuna stated in a professional type of way, curling her pretend mustache, "Well... I don't know, but you do seem kind of weird. You've been blushing more than usual all say, and not only around Konoka."

Setsuna gave it a thought too, "I am getting flustered a bit around everyone."

"Don't tell me you're being attracted by the beautiful girls in the class, and by that, I mean me," Asuna leaned onto Setsuna's shoulder, "And therefore, you are in mating season?"

"Don't be ridiculous, like that could happen," Setsuna scoffed, and for some reason, she didn't have an urge to shove her off like usual, instead she blushed again.

"Fine, don't be so uptight, you're ruining my beautifulness," Asuna wiped her fake tears, feigning deep hurt.

"I think you mean to say 'beauty,' but anyways, I think we should bring this over to Negi-sensei, I sense magic being used on me."

She didn't even get a reply as she was quickly dragged by Asuna over to her, Konoka, and Negi's room. They entered, but there was no traces of anyone there. Not anyone human, at least.

"Welcome, fellow young ladies, to the carnival," Chamo popped out from behind the counter like a weasel, smoking his chocolate cigar, "Take a seat, you're in my territory now."

Asuna grabbed him by the neck, nearly choking him before she even squeezed, "Where's Negi!? Where have you taken him!?"

Chamo raised his paw weakly, "I-It wasn't... me... I swear. The boy... he made... a great... cough, cough... sacrifice..."

"Poor Negi, but he sure deserved to die, anyways."

They both fell to the floor, Chamo giving more feedback, "Great warrior, you speak wise words."

Setsuna knocked them both on the head, "Guys, stop horsing around, of course Negi isn't here because he has a teacher's meeting, remember?"

"But you were the one who said to talk to him," Asuna accused her.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean right now."

Asuna touched Setsuna's knee, "So, now what? Oh, wanna play the new Zombie Riders game?"

"No, thank you, Asuna-san," She brushed her hand away, once again, blushing from the unknown reason.

Chamo noticed this and chuckled, "Looks like the patch worked after all."

Setsuna glared at him suspiciously, "What patch are you talking about?

"You see, there was a magical patch I ordered that would make the user react to every girl the way he would to his love," Chamo explained nonchalantly, "I was gonna use it on the Negi boy, but my plans were ruined by the two Ane-sans, Tsukuyomi and Mana. So the patch was used on you!" he finished.

"What? What kind of sorcery is this? Magical patches that- oh wait, I've seen much more amazing things than that, haven't I?" Asuna scratched the back of her head, "well, I guess that solves everything, let's go play that game now."

"No, that doesn't solve it," Setsuna stated, gently grabbing hold of Asuna's pant leg to keep her from walking away, "That Mana, how could she do this? Is this how she wants me to repay her? How am I supposed to reverse this?"

"Don't worry, count on me to find the antidote," Chamo answered to her sorrows, puffing out his chest, "No need to thank me, the patch wasn't meant for you in the first place. I'll come back with your cure, but until then, farewell!"

And with that he flew out of the window like a flying squirrel, Asuna ran to the window to shout to him, "Take care, rat!"

"An ermine!" he yelled back angrily.

Asuna crossed her arms, "How rude of him to call me an ermine. Geez, he's the ermine! Anyways, let's play that game, shall we then?"

Setsuna had no excuse to resist this time.

* * *

Setsuna unlocked her dorm room and strode inside, glancing around for Tsukuyomi. Now that she thought about it, it was really strange she hasn't encountered her at all today.

"Tsukuyomi? You here?" Setsuna grew slightly worried that she wasn't jumped by the crazy girl by now.

"Senpai!" Oops, spoke too soon. Setsuna instinctively recoiled from Tsukuyomi, who had attempted to jump her again. She watched as the glasses girl fell straight on her face. Hope that didn't break her glasses. Oh well, she was a psycho after all, her glasses were probably invincible.

"Tsukuyomi, you okay?" Setsuna questioned her, helping her up because she was still under the magic patch's effect, that she couldn't leave her hurt.

"How cruel, Senpai! Why couldn't you at least let me jump you one last time!?" she replied, holding her bruised nose.

"What do you mean 'one last time'?" Setsuna asked, giving her a bandage.

"Oh, that's right , I haven't told you, but today they decided to finally let me go!"

Setsuna was troubled whether that was a good idea, "Really?"

"It's alright, Senpai, don't be sad, out love will live past cat centuries. I'm sure we'll meet again in the land of the floating silver lined pink clouds. There isn't a day in the underworlds where the princess of bubble gum isn't ruling for the great treacherous-"

Setsuna cut her short there, not wanting to hear more blabber, "Okay, got it, but are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Aww, Senpai, if you're so worried, you can go with me," Tsukuyomi remarked, batting her eyelashes, "The land of cheering pig tails await us!"

Setsuna rubbed her temples, "R-Right, but I just hope you won't cause trouble anymore."

Tsukuyomi then quickly swooped in for a hug from Setsuna, which surprised Setsuna, because she never knew Tsukuyomi knew how to hug someone without killing them.

"It's okay, Senpai! I've opened my eyes. I won't ever try to kill anyone ever again. It's thanks to you that I'm able to start anew! Just watch, the next time we meet, I'll show you!"

Setsuna grew red as she pried Tsukuyomi away from her, "R-Right, now can you leave?"

Tsukuyomi gave a pout, "Geez, Senpai, you're so mean. But it's okay, I'll still love you! See ya, Senpai!"

Before she blink again, Tsukuyomi had already flew off campus, not failing to leave a broken window behind, but Setsuna was fine with it. Tsukuyomi was gone, not that she was here for long, but she felt she might miss her a bit... yeah, right.

* * *

**I finally picked it back up after over half a year!**

**I was... busy... maybe...**

**I ate cookies and had soda before writing this, so I was really hyper and couldn't write at first. **

**I changed 'Sempai' to 'Senpai' because I felt it was more correct. Also Tsukuyomi's gone, yay! I mean... too bad... I'm gonna take a break now.**

**Ahem... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Setsuna's Story

* * *

Negi walked into the classroom, where Setsuna was being harassed by everyone. It was all Asuna's idea, but don't tell Setsuna. For some reason, everyone agreed to her weird proposal without questioning further, even Ayaka. They must've been really bored with their lives. Negi grinned sympathetically at Setsuna, he had heard of her situation when he got back yesterday. He clapped his hands to get the class's attention. It was on the third clap that all the girls were finally sitting in their assigned seats. Negi sighed and smiled at the same time. This time there was no trouble for him, maybe he was getting better, "Alright everyone, I have some news today... Um... we have a transfer student joining us for the next few months, I hope you get along and make her feel welcome."

"Of course, Negi-sensei," Ayaka said, placing her bangs behind her ears, "I'll make sure Asuna doesn't contaminate her with idiocy."

"What did you say, blonde face!?" Asuna stood and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Was I talking to you, stupid monkey!?"

Negi tried his best to ignore them since he knew he couldn't stop them, "Ahem, then please come in, Itami-san."

Everyone stared as the door slowly slid open and the transfer student walked in. She had short, messy strawberry colored hair, and yellow or green eyes. You wouldn't be able to tell which. She wore the school's uniform, the collar loose, a red jacket tied around her waist, and a big smile, "Nice to meet you, everyone."

All the girls in the class shouted their own individual greetings at her. But they were all said together, so you couldn't make sense of it. The transfer student nodded back, grabbed a piece of chalk, and began writing her name on the board, "My name is Yuki Itami, I just moved to Tokyo and it's real exciting. I love playing sports or any kind of physical activity, really..."

For some reason, Setsuna took 'physical activity' the wrong way. It must be because she's been overwhelmed with everyone teasing her like Konoka clones.

"...Anyways, I just hope you guy can help me around here, and hope we get along," Yuki gave a final bow. Everyone clapped, thankful to the end of the long speech, even Negi was relieved.

"Alright then, Itami-san, you can sit in... well, the only empty seat is next to Evangeline, I guess."

Asuna looked over to the back seat, "But of course she's not here, huh?"

Setsuna wondered when Asuna had stopped fighting with Ayaka, but push those small details beside, "Um, Negi-sensei, do you think it's a good idea to let her sit beside Evangeline?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Eva barely goes to class, anyways," Konoka spoke up, "Right?"

"Ah, that's right, Ojou-sama," Setsuna remarked, "If you say so."

"Hey, don't just agree with her!" Asuna said, standing up again, "What you said was true, it's quite dangerous to let her sit there!"

Ayaka grabbed her ear, "Look, don't defy Negi's opinion, if he so wishes her to sit there, then let her!"

"Stop being such a shotacon! Tell her for me, Setsuna!"

"E-Eh, me?" Setsuna held her hands up in front of her.

"That's right, let's beat her up together, pal..." Asuna mumbled quietly.

"That's going a bit too-"

"Setsuna?" Setsuna turned to see Yuki right in front of her, "Could you be Setsuna Sakurazaki?"

"Y-Yes, how do you know that?" Setsuna tried to remember if she has meant her before.

"Aww, you don't remember me? I'm from the same Kendo school to learn Shinmeiryuu, remember?"

"..." Setsuna put her hand to her chin, "Yu..ki, was it? I don't remember you, though. It's not like I really socialized a lot there."

"But we always trained in the morning together! We would take turns practicing techniques on each other!" Yuki said, moving closer.

"Doesn't ring a bell, you sure you're not mixing me up with someone else?" Setsuna asked, backing away.

Negi clapped his hands between the two of them before Yuki could counter, "I'm very sorry to interrupt your reunion, but did you forget we're still in class?"

Setsuna bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, Negi-sensei, let's just start class."

Yuki scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out apologetically, "Yup, I'm just gonna go to my seat now."

* * *

Setsuna sat down to take a break from practicing Kendo. It's been only a day since Tsukuyomi left, it's not like she stayed long, but it felt oddly quiet without her. A little too serene, it makes her think something might happen soon, "I better not just be jinxing myself."

"The calm before the storm?" Setsuna grew tense. The person behind her was not a girl, she was sure she recognized that voice. How did she not notice his presence? She took a deep breath. No sudden movements, but that was only what she thought...

* * *

Yuki sprinted around the school grounds to search for Setsuna. She was sure that Setsuna was the same Setsuna she had looked up to in Kendo school. They never really interacted, but they she didn't lie about morning practices, but that only happened a few times, "Setsunaaaa, you there!?"

She turned her direction and finally spotted the familiar ponytail sitting behind a tree. Yuki beamed triumphantly and ran over to the small tree, peeking over, "Setsuna?"

She bent down to look at her face. It was definitely the face she has seen as a child, "Hey Setsuna, sleeping?"

Yuki poked her cheek and giggled softly to herself. Then she saw the blood run down Setsuna's forehead, "Wah-What!? I didn't poke her that hard, did I!? Oh no, I'm sorry, Setsuna! Forgive me! I'll bury you, trust me!"

Yuki slapped herself, "Ouch! Ugh, no time to be foolin'. Of course it wasn't caused by my poke."

She stood on her knees and took a look at Setsuna's head, "Good thing it isn't deep. Just what happened?"

Standing up, she picked up Setsuna in her arms, "Wow, you're really light... I guess I should tell the teacher, um... Negi. Now, what room was he in again?"

After finding her way to Negi's room, she saw the template outside had the names Konoka and Asuna, "But this was where they said he lived, so..."

"Huh, unlocked?" She said after opening the door without even knocking. She then kicked the door fully open.

"Help! Setsuna is dying!" Yuki shouted, feigning panic. Her acting job was superb.

"What!?" Asuna and Konoka dropped what they were doing and flew right to the door. Asuna quickly examined Setsuna's whole body, finding only a bit of blood on her head. She took a look at the cut before proceeding to slap Setsuna across her cheeks, "Wake up, birdbrain!"

"Asuna, what are you doing? Stop!" Konoka cried, trying to restrain her. After a moment, Asuna stopped herself and let Konoka treat Setsuna.

"Sorry, just needed to try slapping someone awake. Don't worry, she's fine, Konoka," Asuna laughed.

She then turned to Yuki, "And you! What did you do to her!? How dare you think you can trick us to thinking she's dead? She just made me lose in Zombie Rider! And was on the last level, too!"

Yuki, who was holding in her giggles, gave a little chuckle, "Sorry, it's in my blood to play tricks like that."

"You're the transfer student, right?" Asuna gave her a thumbs up, "I like you already. Let's go mess with people sometime."

"Nnngh," their exchange interrupted as Setsuna arose, "Where...?"

"Secchan! Thank goodness you're awake!" Konoka stated, hugging her, "How are you feeling?"

Setsuna just sat there, letting Konoka hug her, while blushing, "Y-Yeah... I'm fine...?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it," Asuna remarked, leaning towards her until their foreheads touched.

Setsuna turned red, and pushed them off her, "Um, sorry, but... I kinda don't remember..."

"Hmm? Remember what?"

Setsuna scratched her cheek, "Well... don't remember... anything?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna asked, all three were looking at Setsuna blankly, or confused.

* * *

"Amnesia?" Konoemon stroked his beard, "That's quite troublesome."

Setsuna bowed, "Um, sorry for causing any casualties."

"No,no. It's fine, but how did this happen, exactly?"

"I-I'm not sure, sir, but I think I was struck... by someone..." Setsuna said, lowering her head.

"Alright, well, can't help if you can't remember," Konoemon sat back in his seat, "But we can't have a bodyguard like this, can we?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"Well until Setsuna gets her memories back, I've hired a substitute for you," Konoemon snapped his fingers, "Come in."

Then there was crashing from the ceiling, and a boy jumped in. He gave a 'whoop' as he landed and smirked at everyone. He had light gray spiky hair and dull red colored eyes that shone brightly, though not in a friendly way. He wore a suit that looked like something a knight wore back in the Middle Ages, and wielded a huge sword on his back. Konoemon sighed as he bent his neck back to look at the hole in the ceiling, "That's going take a lot to repair."

"Oh, sorry Oji-chan," the boy said, chuckling secretly to himself. He turned to face Konoka and Setsuna, "Hey, the name's Shou. Shou Honjou."

* * *

**Looks like the OC has finally appeared. Two in fact. Setsuna's got amnesia, and Konoka's got a new guard.**

**Just a short synopsis of the chapter there, though you didn't really need it, did you? Konoka finally actually showed up in a chapter. She hasn't been here for a while, has she?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Setsuna's Story

* * *

Asuna sighed, "Geez, it's been a long day. Setsuna, are you ever gonna go back to your own room?"

Setsuna looked up blankly at her, "Err... oh yeah, I guess this isn't my room, huh?"

She looked around, as if she had no idea where she was. She probably didn't, "So, uh... where is my room?"

Asuna sighed and rubbed her head, "Y-Yeah, that's right, you don't know."

"Then I'll escort you there," Konoka offered, "And how about Yuki-chan?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't been assigned a dorm yet," Yuki recalled. Then her expression changed into a mischievous one, "Then I'll stay with Setsuna tonight."

Asuna chopped her on the head, "Wait a minute, don't get ahead of yourself. I can't leave you alone with Setsuna."

"Huh? But she has a roommate, right?" Yuki rebutted, "We wouldn't be alone."

"Ah, well," Asuna looked away for a second, "I can't exactly trust her, either."

The other three looked at her questionably. Asuna scratched her cheek, "Anyways, you're both staying here, alright? Now come on in."

"Now we can have a girls' night! Asuna, a girls' night! Let's have a girls' night!" Konoka squealed excitedly, hugging Setsuna and nearly choking her.

"Alright, alright," Asuna held back her refusals, letting her have her fun, "I'll make sure to leave Negi out, then."

Konoka made a swift move to let go out Setsuna and hurried to the kitchen, "I guess we should eat dinner before anything else."

"Agreeable," Asuna stated, "Setsuna, you can go take a bath first."

"Okay..." Setsuna said, "But..."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot how to bathe, too."

"Idiot, she only lost her memories, not her knowledge," Yuki remarked, sitting on the couch, eating Pocky.

"That's no good, Yuki-chan," Konoka scolded, "That'll spoil your dinner."

Asuna turned her attention to Setsuna, "Hmm, then what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't know where the bathroom was," Setsuna replied feebly, making Asuna face palm. Of course it was that.

"Alright, look, it's right there," Asuna stated, gesturing to a door, "Go and take you bath, I'll get you some clothes."

"Alright, thank you, Asuna-san," Setsuna smiled, blushing. After she took her bath, it was now Yuki's turn to. While the disturbances were busy, Asuna decided to play around a bit with Setsuna.

"Come over here, Setsuna," Asuna sat on the couch and patted down next to her on the floor. Setsuna followed obediently and sat on the floor, looking up at Asuna curiously.

"So, Setsuna, I'll help you jog your memory."

"Okay, Asuna-san."

"First of all, you used to call me Master!"

"R-Really? I don't know about that..."

"You dare defy me!?

"No, I'm sorry, Master!" Setsuna put her head and arms on the floor, bowing for forgiveness. Asuna smirked evilly, having a feeling this was going to be thoroughly amusing. However, before she can say the next thought that popped in her brain, Konoka and Yuki both interrupted as they finished what they were doing.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Good thing, too! I was starvin'!" Yuki exclaimed, drooling as she sniffed the air, "Smells so delicious."

They all gathered around the dinner table, though Asuna wanted to mess with Setsuna's memories some more. But that was soon forgotten as she found random subjects to talk about while eating. Soon the topic of Setsuna arose.

"So, how do you think we cure it?" Konoka wondered, nibbling on her chopsticks and looking at Setsuna in a cutesy way that made her blush, "It would usually heal over time, right?"

"Or," Asuna started, pulling out a wooden bat from who knows where, "We can hit her in the head again!"

"Wait, Asuna!" Konoka shrieked as she once again failed to stop Asuna from violence. Wanting to stop the trouble, Yuki cut in calmly, "You know, I don't think its regular amnesia."

Asuna stopped attempting to pound Setsuna in the head and dropped her bat, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I sense some kind of magic spell cast on her," she explained, taking another bite from her fish, "I think it's..."

Yuki closed her eyes forcibly, trying to concentrate, "A spell for permanent memory loss...?"

"Wow, that's amazing... I-I mean, that's bad!" Asuna corrected herself, "Then what do we do? Do you know the spell to undo it?"

"Nope."

Asuna almost fell to the ground, "Wow, you're amazing one, being so blunt..."

"Wait," Yuki held up her chopsticks, "I'm sure there was a legendary mage. The oldest mage in the world, Kayo Mataki, who could cure or undo any spell."

"That's useful, now isn't it," Asuna put her fist onto her hand, "I know, let's go find her and make her cure Setsuna!"

"You're fast," Yuki said sarcastically, "It's not easy to find her, but I guess I'll do it for Setsuna!"

They gave each other high fives. Asuna pumped her fist, "Let's do it, partner!"

"I'm going, too!" Konoka suddenly butted in, startling Asuna for a second, "I wanna help."

"Sure, but I guess then, we'll have to take Setsuna with us, too."

"Speaking of Secchan, she kind of fainted when you dropped your bat on her head."

"What, I hit her?" Asuna glanced over at Setsuna to confirm it, "...Oops..."

* * *

Setsuna woke up and slowly sat up, "Where am I?"

It looked like she was in a desert. She looked around with a confused expression. She put her hand on her head, which was covered in bandages.

"Oh, Setsuna, you're finally awake!" Setsuna jumped as Yuki's popped up from the ground, "You've been asleep for days, I was getting worried."

"Wh-Where are we?"

"We're going to see a witch to see if she can heal you."

"WRONG!" Asuna jumped out of nowhere, barely missing hitting both of their heads, "A mage, not a witch!"

"No difference! Stop picking on me!"

"I'm not!"

While they argued, Konoka walked up from behind Asuna, "Secchan! Ah, don't worry about them, they were like this the whole trip."

"Oh, I see," Setsuna said, still confused about the whole journey. She noticed the new guard, Shou, was standing a few feet from them. When they made eye contact, Shou sneered at her and Setsuna smiled back unsurely.

"Anyways, calm down for a second, guys," Konoka walked in between Yuki and Asuna, "I think we're almost where we think she is."

Setsuna tried to collect herself, "A-Alright, what are we looking for anyway?"

Asuna thought about it, "I don't know, a castle maybe? I'm sure it's around here."

"You mean like the one over there, Master?" Setsuna asked, pointing behind her. The rest of them turned around, squinting their eyes to try to see through the dust.

"I-I think I see something."

Asuna put her arm around Setsuna's neck, "Then, let's go check it out!"

So they all took a long strode over, Konoka and Yuki leading the way. Asuna and Setsuna were behind them.

"Um, Master, can you please let go?" Setsuna asked, her face red.

"Now, now, didn't I say not to defy me!?" Asuna tightened her grip around her neck.

"Sorry Master. Oh, I also want to ask why I call you Master?"

"Um, well," Asuna paused, but couldn't think of anything, "I don't wanna... um... I'm comfortable saying that... so... yeah?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Master?" Setsuna questioned, suspicious, "What kind of person was I to call you that?"

Asuna looked away, "Hmm, I don't know how to answer that. I mean even though you lost your memories, I'm sure your body or soul or something still remembers or... something."

"My body?" Setsuna's face flushed, "Now that, I've been feeling weird around all the girls. I call you Master, too. Could I be a pervert or something?"

"Eh? I didn't mean that at all," Asuna remarked, thinking Setsuna's conclusion was a little hilarious. But she had to think of an excuse, "Um, you just feel weird because... uh... you accidentally took some aphrodisiac! Yeah, that's it. An magical aphrodisiac that lasts forever!"

"Endless aphrodisiac? Wow, that's bad, right?" Setsuna asked, feeling concerned as she felt around her body.

"Of course, but don't worry, we can ask the great mage, Kayo, to cure it!" Asuna told her to help her change mind. She still held Setsuna by the neck, nearly choking Setsuna by now, "Now, Alice, to wonderland!"

"W-Wait, Master, I, eck...!" Setsuna was pulled by Asuna forward as they finally reached their destination. Asuna knocked on the giant castle doors, "HELLO!? OPEN SESAME!"

"Shut you mouth, dimwit," Shou said, finally speaking up, "You're gonna make me deaf."

"Huh!? What you say to me!?" Asuna threatened to take out her bat, but she wasn't able to because as soon as she said it, the doors opened and steam came from behind them. Through it, they can see a silhouette of girl walking out to them, followed by maids.

"Hey! Are you Kayo Mataki!?" Asuna shouted out to them.

"Lower your voice, Asuna, it's not like their far away," Konoka stated, pulling Asuna back.

"Oh, it's you guys," the girl was out of the steam and could be seen clearly now.

"Tsukuyomi!?" Asuna rubbed her eyes, blinked, and looked again, "...Tsukuyomi!?"

"You don't have to repeat it," Tsukuyomi then noticed Setsuna, "Senpai! You came, too! I know I said the next time we meet, I'll show you how I've changed, but this is too sudden!"

Even though she said that, Tsukuyomi decided to cling onto Setsuna anyway. Setsuna blushed patted her head, not sure what to do.

Tsukuyomi looked up at her, "Hmm, Senpai, something wrong? You seem different."

Yuki and Asuna both shoved Tsukuyomi off Setsuna.

"Yeah, about that, Tsukuyomi," Asuna said, "Setsuna kind of lost her memory, so we've been trying to find a mage named Kayo Mataki."

"Lost her memory, I see," Tsukuyomi gave a sly grin and embraced Setsuna again, "Ahem... Senpai~! I'm Tsukuyomi, your dear lover! Oh, how I've missed your warmth!"

"M-My lover?" Setsuna blushed, pointing to herself questionably. For some reason, she was okay with it.

Yuki punched Tsukuyomi's head, "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Don't worry, Setsuna," Asuna stated, coming to her rescue, "This crazy psycho could never be your lover."

"Aw, you ruined the fun," Tsukuyomi giggled, "But back to Kayo, she's here."

"What!? She is!?"

"Yup she's living in my castle. I can take you to her if you let me huggle Senpai."

Asuna took out her bat, that was now covered in nails, "You're joking, right?"

Tsukuyomi retreated, laughing nervously, "Y-Yup, of course! I'm a new person now! I'll take you to her with no conditions."

"My, how generous you are," Asuna handed Setsuna over to Konoka, "Alright, let's go in, then."

* * *

**To Kayo Mataki!**

**Another OC, hope that doesn't bother you. It's the last one, though.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope see ya again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Setsuna's Story

* * *

"Hey princess," Tsukuyomi called to Asuna, "I just noticed, but who is that silver haired boy?"

"Him? Oh I think his name's Shou," Asuna answered, "He's Konoka's new guard while Setsuna's memory is lost. Don't mind him."

"I would, but he seems to be bothering Senpai."

"Oh I see," Asuna remarked, a little surprised Tsukuyomi genuinely cared.

Tsukuyomi growled, "I'm the only one that can bother Senpai."

"Oh I see," Asuna said again, sweatdropping. She glanced behind her to see that Tsukuyomi's statement was right. Shou was sending some dark aura over to Setsuna, though she didn't seem to notice. However, she did feel slightly uncomfortable. Thinking that there was someone staring at her (which was Asuna), she clung closer to Konoka. Konoka was between her and Shou, and she was feeling crowded between the two.

All three looked up as Tsukuyomi spoke, "Here we are."

They arrived at a door, which Tsukuyomi swiftly slid open and led them into the room. When Setsuna stepped into the room, she saw a girl with silver hair that seems to shine brighter in the light, making it seem snow white. She wore a dark witch's costume, which nicely contrasted her hair.

"A witch's costume, see it was a witch," Setsuna heard Yuki from the right of her whisper to Asuna, who was to the left of her. After that, Asuna responded with an argument and a debate. Setsuna tried to ignore them as she concentrated on taking in all of the mage's features in front of her. Her hat was tilted slightly to cover her eyes, and... Wait, she was asleep?

"Kayo-san, Kayo-san," Tsukuyomi called out to the sleeping mage, "Wake up! You have guests!"

Kayo let out a drowsy sigh as she flicked her hat up, "I know! I could sense it! Waking me up again so abruptly... Get out of here, don't disturb my business!"

Tsukuyomi backed down for a second, but bounced right up the next, "How dare you speak to me like that!? Don't forget who's letting you stay here, okay!? Now, bye!"

She turned to Setsuna before leaving, "Come see me in my room later, Senpai~!"

Setsuna nodded, making a note that she should do the exact opposite.

"Alright, getting back to business," Asuna started, "Or rather, starting the business, we have a problem we would like you to help us with, Kayo-sama."

The mage she was talking to perked her ears up when Asuna said, 'sama', "Yes, what is it?"

"You see..."

Asuna explained the particular situation to Kayo, Yuki butting in to 'correct' her with her smart remarks. Kayo listened through the whole story, "Hmm... That sounded interesting, I wish I was there to experience it, but I guess not, huh?"

"No, it wasn't fun at all," Setsuna shook her head, "Definitely..."

"Ufufufu, at least not for you," Asuna cackled, and Setsuna just scooted away from her.

"A-Anyways, can you please cure me from my amnesia?" Setsuna asked.

Kayo put her finger to her chin, hesitating for a few minutes.

"Um..." Asuna stared at her in disbelief in how long she was taking for the simple question, "What are you-?"

"Silence!" Her magic wand seemed to have materialized out of nowhere and flew into her hand. Kayo swung it, creating a hammer that she hit Asuna with, "Can't you see I'm in DEEP THOUGHT!? Don't interrupt me!"

Asuna fell to the ground face first, and rubbed the bump on her head, "I'm sorry."

"Ahem," Kayo cleared her throat and gave a smirk to Setsuna, "Alright, of course I'll heal you."

"Thank you," Setsuna bowed respectfully, "Oh, also about the aphrodisiac..."

Asuna covered her mouth with her sleeve, cutting her off, "Hehehe, I don't think you should talk about that with everyone in here, Setsuna."

"Huh, why?"

"What aphrodisiac?" Yuki questioned her.

"I-It's nothing! Setsuna's just recalling some crazy stuff, I mean... I don't know, it's nothing!"

Asuna nervously tried her best to give an earnest and convincing grin. All she got were cynical looks from the others in the room.

She cleared her throat, "Alright, everyone else outta the room! Leave it to me!"

And with that, she pushed everyone except Kayo and Setsuna out. She then went to sit back down, clearing her throat once again before explaining the whole magical patch thing to Kayo.

"Oh, so it wasn't an aphrodisiac," Setsuna stated, looking down, "And, um... what _is _an aphrodisiac, anyway? I kind of forgot to ask as I was lost in the moment last time."

"What!? You don't know what an aphrodisiac is!?"

"Well, I guess it isn't in her knowledge," Kayo assumed, "Setsuna probably didn't know what an aphrodisiac was before losing her memory. Heehee, that's so cute."

"H-How so?" Asuna asked, sweatdropping, "But changing the subject! Back to curing her, can you do it already and get this over with?"

Kayo sighed, "Fine."

She grabbed the magic wand that was floating near her during their conversation and was about to chant a spell when the wall exploded. They all went to defensive mode, and the others outside rushed in upon hearing the noise.

"What's happening?" Konoka asked.

Asuna answered her back for the three of them, "Hey, don't ask me! We're just as clueless!"

They stared into the smoke, squinting their eyes to try to identify the silhouette from behind it. Soon, their enemy was revealed.

"F-Fate Averruncus?"

"Geez, how troublesome," Shou stepped in front of Konoka and grinned, "But this is interesting. This guy... I'll handle him..."

He looked at Fate, and they had a little staring contest. Before they could do anything else, though, the door flew open. Tsukuyomi had arrived.

"HEY! YOU IDIOTS! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY CASTLE!?" she finished with a kick in Fate's face. And afterwards, a beating. Though it was a short-lived beating, as Setsuna had stopped her.

"Um, Tsukuyomi-san you should just let him go... I feel pitiful..." Setsuna said, amazed by her strength.

"Huh? What are you saying, Senpai? He destroyed part of my castle! He's the enemy, too!"

However, looking at Setsuna's involuntary puppy eyes, she couldn't resist, "Okay, Senpai, but as long as you to come to my room later, okay?"

She hooked her pinkie around Setsuna's, "It's a promise! Now see ya!"

She trotted out of the room, not caring about the broken door and room anymore. She can just call for repairs later.

Setsuna sighed, "I guess I _have_ to go to her room, later..."

* * *

**What else could you do? You can just break the promise, Setsuna, it's fine :3**

**But time to deal with Fate. Also, will Setsuna ever be healed?**

**Next time on...**

**No, not that. But next chapter _is _the finale. But yeah, til next time...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Setsuna's Story

* * *

"Alright, I'm done."

"That was fast, why couldn't you have done it earlier?" Asuna asked, resting her hand on the side of her head.

"Shut it," Kayo muttered rudely, "I blame it on Tsukuyomi."

"What!? I didn't even do anything!" Tsukuyomi shouted, appearing out of nowhere, "You short snout!"

"What? Are you dumb? Calling me by that silly name," Kayo said calmly, though it was clear that she was thoroughly offended.

"That's right, fatty!" Tsukuyomi replied, adding fuel to the fire. Once again, they started with their little bout.

Asuna laughed as she watched them, "I guess two short-tempered people together doesn't go well."

She turned to look at the unconscious Setsuna and Fate, "Now what to do with you guys..."

* * *

Setsuna woke up abruptly, almost hitting her head on a bowl hanging by a string above her. She held her head, memories flooding back, overwhelming her, "Where?"

She noticed the bowl again, "What is this?"

She took a look inside it, "Bird feed? Is Asuna teasing me again?"

She took the bowl down and set it on the drawer beside her, "Best not just leave it hanging."

The door opened and Setsuna looked up to see Yuki walk in.

"Yuki... Where is this?"

"Have you forgotten everything that happened? This is Tsukuyomi's castle," Yuki answered her question, moving closer, "But you've regained your memories, right?"

"U-Um... sure..." Setsuna said, confused since she had forgotten that she lost her memories in the first place.

"Hmm... but you still don't remember me from when we were little?" Yuki asked, pointing to herself.

"Sorry, I don't really remember us ever meeting before."

Yuki giggled and moved dangerously close to Setsuna, "It's fine, it's not like we were close or anything. I'm glad just to see you. But I guess I'll have to go now."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yup, I meant to go back home after a few weeks, but I think I've had enough fun."

Setsuna stayed silent, looking down at the bed, not sure what to say. Yuki smiled and then bent down to kiss Setsuna's forehead, which caught the receiver by surprise.

"Don't be sad, of course I'll come back."

"I'm not sad," Setsuna stated stubbornly, "I don't even know you."

"Aww, so mean," Yuki remarked, feigning hurt, "But I guess that's it, I'll be going now back to the magical world now."

And with that, she suddenly disappeared. Setsuna was still trying to figure out how she did that when the door opened and this time, Shou walked in.

"Yo," he greeted her, holding up his hand. He seemed friendlier, but Setsuna was still recuperating from getting back her memories, and currently couldn't remember him.

"Um... Who are-"

"Look here," he stated loudly, cutting her off, "I don't really want to be your enemy."

"Wait, what..."

"I was just appointed my duty to be her guard," he continued matter-of-factly, "I have nothing against you. I actually quite like you, so..."

He was interrupted as the door slammed open, and Fate strode in, giving quite a big shock to Setsuna, "Fate Averruncus!?"

Fate took a few steps to arrive at her bedside, but instead of doing what Setsuna expected him to do, he took out a notepad. Setsuna and Shou watched him, both again in puzzlement. Fate cleared his throat and threw away the notepad. He then bowed abruptly, startling Setsuna, as she thought he was attacking.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Setsuna relaxed herself and looked down at Fate, "Wh-What?"

"I'm done with my evil ways, thank you for sparing my life."

Setsuna had no idea what he was talking about and wasn't able to muster up any words.

"That's all," Fate then turned and walked back to the door. However, it flew open as he was reaching for the knob. Asuna had arrived, accidentally kicking Fate in the face as she did, "Ah, whoops! Well, whatever."

She jumped over to Setsuna's bedside, using Fate's face as a springboard, "Hey, Setsuna, feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, taking a glance behind Asuna to see Shou helping Fate up and leaving the room.

"Asuna... what is happening?"

"Hmm... back to calling me Asuna, huh..." Asuna crossed her arms and closed her eyes, suddenly lost in thought, "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I'll make you permanently call me Master sooner or later when I beat you, hehe."

Setsuna pretended not to hear that, and was distracted as the Konoka had finally arrived.

"Secchan! You're awake, now?"

"What does it look like, Konoka?" Asuna asked sarcastically.

"Geez, Asuna..." Konoka pouted.

"Well, I guess I'll go, now," Asuna said, strolling out of the room, "Meet us outside soon. Take your time."

As soon as she left, Konoka took Setsuna's hands, making Setsuna blush.

"You remember me, right?" Konoka questioned, moving her face closer Setsuna's staring into her eyes.

Setsuna grew redder, "Of course, Ojou- I mean Konu- Kona- K-K-Kono-chan..."

Konoka giggled and distanced herself a bit, "I guess, it is you."

Setsuna tried to collect herself by laughing along with her, "Y-Yeah."

Their moment was broken as they heard Asuna's voice carry through from the window, "HEY! I KNOW I SAID TO TAKE YOUR TIME, BUT I'M IMPATIENT!"

They both chuckled, and Konoka peeked out the window at the shouting redhead, "We'll be down right now! Hang on!"

Setsuna got off her bed as Konoka was giving her reply. She then took Konoka's hand, feeling bold, "Then, let's go."

Konoka nodded and they hurried to meet up with the others. Kayo was with them to give her goodbyes as they walked away to have their journey back to Mahora Academy.

"Tease you later, Setsuna."

Setsuna looked back at her, a little scared, "Waht did she mean by that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Asuna told her.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Secchan?" Konoka asked, still holding onto her hand.

"Well, i think I'm remembering what happened here, but I still feel I've forgotten something..."

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Tsukuyomi laid on her bed, waiting patiently, "Senpai, when will you come?"

* * *

**Yay, the end.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this fic, I'll be making the sequel, so wait for it!**

**See you!**


End file.
